This invention relates to an electrical motor-driven timer.
This invention is an improvement on the electrical motor-driven timer disclosed in the U.S. patent application Ser. No. 522,833 entitled "MOTOR TIMER" filed Nov. 11, 1974 by T. Fujita, T. Ohashi and T. Chiba, granted Mar. 20, 1976 to the same applicants as U.S. Pat. No. 3,947,789, and assigned to the assignee of the present application.